Signs, for example, are commonly used to mark or delineate the boundary lines of forested properties. Depending upon the particular application, the signs may be used to prevent unauthorized trespass or they may be used to mark boundary lines for forestry or other various forms of land use activities. Signs are also often used on publicly owned tracts of forest to inform the public of various rules and restrictions governing the use of that particular piece of property or forestland.
Over the years, a variety of types of signs have been developed for attachment to trees. Such signs may be provided in different sizes, shapes and color schemes and are commonly fabricated from a variety of different materials ranging from metal, plastic, paper, fiber-reinforced paper, etc. Regardless of the size and type of sign employed, the time-worn method typically used to attach such signs to trees generally involves the use of nails. For example, when attaching a relatively flexible paper or fiber-reinforced paper sign to a tree, a nail is commonly placed in each corner of the sign to fasten it to the tree. Such approach effectively attaches the sign to the tree while preventing it from “flapping” in the wind. However, as the tree grows, the sign is forced away from the nails and often results in the tearing of the sign from around the nails. Thus, it is not uncommon to find such signs simply hanging from one or two nails located on one side of the sign in a few short years after the sign has been attached to the tree.
Other sign attachment methods that have been employed in the past frequently involve the attachment of the flexible sign to a so-called backing board. Such backing boards are commonly made from plywood or similar material and are also attached to the tree with nails. The sign is usually attached to the backing board by staples or tacks. While such approach avoids the problem of the sign tearing away from the tree as the tree grows, it is still undesirable for several reasons. For example, after even just a few years in the elements, the wooden backing boards tend to deteriorate. In addition, squirrels, porcupines and other tree climbing rodents often chew on the boards which leave the signs with little support.
Some signs are fabricated from metal or a polymer material and are sufficiently rigid and may not require a backing board for attachment to the tree. Again, however, such signs are usually attached to the tree by two or more nails hammered through the center of the sign into the tree.
All of the above-mentioned approaches employ the use of nails or screws to attach the sign to the tree. This use of such fasteners, however, is undesirable for several reasons. First, trees, like humans, are susceptible to infection and disease when wounded. Nails that are commonly used for sign attachment purposes can pierce the cambium or inner bark of the tree. The cambium is like the sub-dermis in a human. If that inner skin opens, infection and disease can get in and cause sickness. Additionally, hammering nails into a tree causes stress to the tree as it tries to repair the injury. Stress makes trees more likely to attract infections and insects.
Another problem commonly associated with the use of nails for attaching signs to trees is the potential catastrophic damage to loggers and their saw blades when the blades inadvertently contact a portion of a nail that is embedded in the tree. As such, many loggers avoid harvesting trees located on boundary lines. Such practice may result considerable economic loss to the property owner. Furthermore, nails made from steel or other corrosive metals will deteriorate from exposure to the elements. Over time, the head of the nail tends to deteriorate and fall off and thereby permits the sign to fall from the tree. If the sign is not replaced or reattached, the nail shaft will remain in the tree portion To present an often undetectable hazard to the unwitting logger. Also, nail damage to trees negatively affects their value for subsequent uses such as furniture and other visually important applications.
In an effort to address the problem of nail corrosion and saw blade damage caused by the use of nails in trees, some sign manufacturers recommend the use of aluminum nails. Certainly aluminum nails may not be as susceptible to the corrosion problems encountered when using fasteners fabricated from steel or other corrosive materials. In addition, aluminum nails are softer and are less-likely to damage a saw blade. However, aluminum nails are more susceptible to bending when being driven into hardwood trees. Thus, the installer may often need to drive several aluminum nails into a tree portion To get one or more nails in a sufficient distance into the tree portion To retain the sign or other object. Such approach results in the creation of multiple undesirable wounds to the tree which may damage the tree and harm its ultimate value.
In addition to the use of aluminum nails for attaching signs to trees for boundary-marking purposes, some states and municipalities permit the landowner to simply mark the boundary trees with paint. While this approach avoids the problems mentioned above associated with the attachment of signs to the trees, this approach is also less desirable. First, the most obvious reason is that such approach lacks the ability to provide any information concerning the property, its owner, and/or any land use restrictions. In addition, the paint may become faded, or the portion of tree bark containing the paint may eventually peel and fall off making the markings difficult to observe. Furthermore, depending upon the type and amount of paint used, the paint may undesirably stress the tree leading to the intrusion of disease and insects.
The aforementioned problems are not limited to the hanging of signs on trees or other vertical objects. These problems may also be encountered when hanging various other forms of objects from trees such as bird feeders, ornaments, lights, etc.
Thus, the need exists for devices and methods for attaching objects such as signs, feeders, etc. to growing trees without the disadvantages and problems encountered when employing various attachment approaches commonly used in the past.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.